


Healing in More Ways Then One

by RainBowSasaFras



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Smut, mention of rape, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainBowSasaFras/pseuds/RainBowSasaFras
Summary: "Lilith stood in awe, watching Sabrina berate her father in front of the entire hellish court. It was impressive, she had to admit. But it made little since, how did this child have so much brash courage? While Lilith had cowered in fear her whole life, here was this lilt young thing scolding Lucifer Morningstar like he was the disobedient child and she the parent. Lilith would have likely laughed at the contradiction if not for the unsettling queasy feeling in her stomach."-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In which Lilith seeks the help of a midwife when her pregnancy is not going well. Set about 8 mounts after part 3, a angsty/fluffy domestic fix it fic with smut.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1: Putting the Pieces in Place

Zelda…

Things had been fairly quiet since the battle with the pagans, or at least quiet in comparison to what the coven had just endured. Zelda was however, busy as ever drowning herself in research and study. She had pledged herself and the rest of the coven to Hecate but had done so impulsively. She still had much to learn about the subject, and she was determined to do just that. So she now sits in her directrix office swamped in stacks upon stacks of books and manuscripts. She scribbles notes vigorously and only stops to occasionally take a drag of her cigarette. 

It’s how she found herself spending most of her time recently and she’d be lying if she said her newfound relationship with Marie hadn’t suffered because of it. In fact she still couldn’t be entirely sure they could even call it a relationship per say. It’s obvious they are attracted to one another, but they had yet to discuss what either of them wanted, or just how deeply those feelings ran. They have only known each other for a short time after all. Truth be told Zelda didn’t even know what she wanted out of her closeness to Marie. On one hand she enjoyed the Vodou priestess’s company very much. Her soft velvet voice and calming presence was like a soothing balm to her soul, calming her nerves and relaxing her body. But on the other hand it had not been that long since her failed marriage to Faustus. She still sometimes flinched at Marie’s touch no matter how soothing and soft it was. He had done a number on her self worth and willingness to trust others with her heart and agency. She wanted to open up to Marie more, but was finding it to be more difficult then she had anticipated.

Marie somehow always knew just when Zelda’s mind was wondering to her, and this instance was no exception. Right when Zelda began considering where she stands with her lover, she came flowing through the door of her office, all fluttering velvet and bouncing curls. “Bonjour mon amour. Comment ça vient?” She greeted smoothly, approaching the large mahogany desk and setting upon the only empty spot on it she could find, which just so happened to put her right next to Zelda. The priestess’s calf lightly brushed against her outer thigh.

“Bonjour mon cher. Les progrès sont lents.” Zelda admits, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Hecate appears mostly in Greek myth, which is a good basis of beliefs, but she also appears in Wicca and other Pagan based religions, and It’s difficult to determine what’s true of her and what’s not. Not to mention I find Wicca to be a little difficult to comprehend.” she elaborates, closing the book in front of her and putting out her cigarette to turn her attention to the woman in front of her. “The basic tenant of Wicca is simply to not harm anyone, including yourself. Other than that ‘do what ye will’. They have traditions and rituals, but only one simple rule? How do they establish a hierarchy or keep order? How do they all stay on the same page when it comes to how the religion should be practiced?” she wonders aloud, getting up from her chair to pace the room as she talks. “It all seems so wishy washy to me. They believe in karma, or something like it, so there's not even a real punishment system for wrong doing.”

Marie can only chuckle as she rises from the desk to halt her lover’s pacing. “You’re overthinking it mon amour, as you tend to do I’ve noticed.” Zelda purses her lips at the light jab and glares, but there's no venom behind her expression. “I think Wiccan’s have the right idea, with a little tweaking that is. Although I understand your confusion at their lack of order. Vodou is steeped in Catholicism, I too am not accustomed to a lack of rules. Both Satan and the gods lay out strict doses and don’ts it seems. Lucifer did it to keep you and the rest of your people under his thumb and discourage outliers. And Bondye-” she begins

“The false god, does it for much the same purpose.” Zelda interrupts abruptly. “No one religion is more innocent than another. Don’t try to pretend they are.” she spits turning her back to Marie to continue her pacing. She hadn’t meant to snap, but sham for her past willingness to blindly follow Lucifer had her all tense and defensive.

“Maybe so.” Marie ventures. “But that’s not what I believe is true, and In the past that is not what you believed either, am I right?” She questions. Zelda stops but remains silent. “I will continue to believe what I do until the day I am proven wrong, if I am proven wrong.” Marie declares confidently. “And as far as Wicca is concerned, it would appear to me that they do have rules, they just chose to trust that the individual witch will be able to determine what those rules are as opposed to spelling it out for them.” She speculates. “I can respect that notion.”

Zelda sighs, and turns back to face Marie once more. “Maybe you’re right, but that still doesn’t put me any closer to figuring out what the coven’s new teaching system should be.” Her soldiers sink and she begins to regret putting her cigarette out so prematurely.

“Perhaps you need a brake.” Marie offers. “You’ve been in here working all morning have you not? It would be good to walk away for a moment and come back with a clear mind.” She elaborate. Zelda appears as though she is about to dismiss the idea until Marie circles behind her and begins kneading the tension from her shoulders. “Viens marcher avec moi, ma douce.” She whispers in her ear. “peut-être pouvons-nous voir ce que Hilda a préparé pour le petit déjeuner.”

It takes no time at all for Zelda to melt under the touch “Alright, perhaps you have a point. I am feeling famished.” She reluctantly relents.

Marie chuckles, stepping to Zelda’s side “Well in that case we should get some food in you, no?” she offers her arm for Zelda to lock with her own which she does. The two walk out of the office arm in arm, and head towards the dinning hall to see what Hilda has prepared for the students and staff.

Lilith…

Lilith stood in awe, watching Sabrina berate her father in front of the entire hellish court. It was impressive, she had to admit. But it made little since, how did this child have so much brash courage? While Lilith had cowered in fear her whole life, here was this lilt young thing scolding Lucifer Morningstar like he was the disobedient child and she the parent. Lilith would have likely laughed at the contradiction if not for the unsettling queasy feeling in her stomach.

It had started just a few weeks after the inception, and hadn’t left her a moment's peace since. Her insides constantly churned, and she always seemed to be on the brink of emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor. She had heard of morning sickness, but this seemed extreme. Although, she had no idea what was considered ‘normal’ for the development of the literal spawn of Satan. Only one woman had endured it before and she was now dead. For all Lilith knew the child was eating her from the inside out, It’s birth marking her demise. It wouldn't surprise her.

She wondered if she should speak out, tell someone, but then again what would be the point in that? She would die regardless, if not before or during childbirth, then certainly moments after Lucifer would have her head. The thought of which reminded her of Adam and how his disembodied head had been presented to her as a warning. The sudden flash of memories had her queasy stomach lurching. She quietly excused herself from the meeting and ran to find somewhere to purge herself of the veil that threatened to work its way up her throat.

Unfortunately she didn’t get very far, only making it about halfway down the corridor leading to her private quarters before lurching forward and spilling onto the floor in defeat. She was dismayed to find a bit of blood along with the rest, and momentarily panicked. She admits she doesn’t know much about pregnancy, but that couldn’t be good could it?

“Lilith are you okay?” The voice behind her was luckily not Lucifer's, but Sabrina’s. Lilith quickly whipped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned to find the young girl with a look of genuine concern on her face. That’s unexpected, suddenly someone cares.

“I’m fine, just morning sickness I think.” she lied. “Don’t alert anyone, I’ll clean it up.” She waves the girl off, or tries to at least. Sabrina, stubborn as ever, didn’t budge. Instead she gave the mess on the floor a quick glance and noticed the blood instantly.

“Like Heaven that's just morning sickness!” She exclaimed. “Why haven’t you told anyone you're not feeling well?” She scolds.

“Oh you know precisely why!” Lilith accuses. “For the same reason I conceived this thing in the first place.” She gestures to her ever growing baby bump. “To make your father think I’m indispensable. If he thinks for a second that I’m not capable of carrying this baby to term he will off me.”

“First of all, he’s not my father.” Sabrina crosses her arms “I don’t claim him. And second of all, I won’t let him hurt you.” She softens her resolve, reaching out for Lilith's hand.

Lilith flinches, jerking her hand away, and scoffs. “You think you would have any power to stop him if he tried. You really have gotten full of yourself haven’t you? You may be a Morningstar and you may have powers and potential that not even Satan himself could comprehend, but you’re still just a child. You still have so much to learn. He may give into your more petty whims in hopes of gaining your favor, but he will not bend to your will.” She declares, shaking her head in dismay.

“Fine, I won’t tell him.” Sabrina sighs exasperatedly, throwing her arms up in defeat. “But at least let me help you somehow.” She poses to think before her eyebrows shoot up. Lilith could practically see that light bulb flickering on above her head. That’s never a good sign where Sabrina Morningstar is concerned. “My aunt Zelda is a midwife!” She exclaims, a smile forming. “If anyone can help, she can, and with you being so close to term we can tell Lucifer that you’re going to visit her to prepare for the birth. It’s the perfect alibi-” She rambles on.

“You’re aunt Zelda has no interest in helping me, believe me.” Lilith interrupts, rolling her eyes.

“How would you know that?” Sabrina’s eyes squint in confusion.

“Because I’ve asked!” Lilith retorts “You really think this pregnancy was my first choice option? It was my last resort after you aunt turned me away when I begged her for sanctuary from Lucifer!” She went on.

Sabrina went quiet for a moment. “I didn’t know.” she offers quietly. “She will help this time, because I’ll be the one asking. She won’t say no to me.” Lilith raises her eyebrow skeptically at that. “Come on, just trust me, please. Let me help” Sabrina begs.

“Why?” Lilith questions simply.

“I don’t know,” Sabrina answers honestly. “I feel like I owe it to you. I took the crown from you, led to Lucifer breaking free in the first place, and I now know my aunt turned you away. It’s my fault you're pregnant, it’s my fault you’re scared, and it’s my fault you’re sick. The least I could do is fix it.” She shuffles on her feet, looking down in shame. That was a new one, Sabrina never admitted when she was wrong or owned up to her behavior. What had changed, Lilith wondered.

She sighs “Fine. Ask your aunt. I’ll clean up here and get ready to leave.” Lilith finally relented. Sabrina smiles and disappears in a cloud of smoke. “I’m going to regret this aren't I?” Lilith asks the now empty Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:  
> “Bonjour mon amour. Comment ça vient?”  
> "Good morning my love. How is it coming?"
> 
> “Bonjour mon cher. Les progrès sont lents.”  
> "Hello my dear. progress is slow."
> 
> “Viens marcher avec moi, ma douce.”  
> "Come walk with me, my sweet."
> 
> “peut-être pouvons-nous voir ce que Hilda a préparé pour le petit déjeuner.”  
> "Maybe we can see what Hilda has prepared for breakfast."
> 
> Also I know next to nothing about Vodou and how it is practiced, all I know is the little bit of research I've done for this fic. So that being said, if you are more knowledgeable on the subject and notice that I've got something wrong, please do let me know in the comments. I would love to make corrections if need be.  
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Make Yourself at Home

Marie…

That night after helping the hedge witches lead the students in their prayers to Hecate, Marie walked through the woods toward the Spellman home. Zelda and the other Spellmans had ventured home shortly after classes had ended, and Marie had only stayed behind to see the students off to bed. Now she was ready to sit with her favorite people in Greendale and have a nice dinner.

What she hadn’t expected to find was Sabrina lurking a few yards from the front lawn, appearing as though she was waiting for someone. Marie hadn’t meant to invade the girls privacy and was preparing to say hello to alert the girl to her presence until a cloaked figure appears before her in a cloud of smoke. With the figure’s back to her, Marie couldn’t see who it was, but they were the same height as Sabrina. Curiously Marie slowed her walking and listened.

“What did you need to meet up about? You know how risky it is for us to even exist in the same space.” Sabrina told her visitor. “This better be important, things have finally started to feel a little normal around here, I don’t want to mess it up.” She elaborates, crossing her arms and shifting to one side.

“I know, I know, But this is important. I need you to ask Aunt Zee for a favor.” The figure replied sounding suspiciously like Sabrina. “Lilith is really sick.”

“Lilith?” Sabrina squinted in confusion. “I didn’t know the mother of all demons could even get sick. What do you think aunt Zee could do? Wouldn't aunt Hilda be more help in that department?” She asks honestly.

“No you don’t get it.” the visitor shakes her head. The momentum sending the hood of her cloak flopping this way and that, revealing flashes of the girls face to Marie’s vision. She was a doppelganger sporting Sabrina’s face. Marie recalled stories of doppelgangers and skinwalkers stealing one’s identity and life or luring loved one’s into the woods in the dead of night to do unspeakable things to them, and had a momentary panic. But this seemed different, this seemed like a peaceful exchange, and neither party seemed too distressed by the other’s presence. So Marie continued to wait and listen.

“Lilith isn’t just sick, she’s pregnant. She needs a midwife.” The Sabrina double continued.

“She’s what?” The original exclaims. “With who's baby?” She asks in disbelief. It dons on Marie that they are discussing The Lilith, of legend. Marie had not met the woman, but Zelda had explained that she and the Spellman family were on somewhat of a first name basis.

“Lucifer’s. It’s a long story, but let's just say she needed to give him a reason to keep her alive, if only for a short time.” The double explains. “Look, just ask aunt Zelda to help please. She needs a safe place, away from Lucifer and the rest of hell, where she can get help and get well. We’re the whole reason she’s in this mess in the first place.” She begs, sounding exasperated.

Marie’s heart went out for the woman in question, even though she did not know the whole story. “Yeah, alright, I’ll ask. Just give me until tomorrow, okay?” The original agrees.

“Just put on the puppy eyes. Aunt Zee can’t say no to that.” And with that the double vanishes just as she had appeared, leaving the Sabrina Marie knew alone once more.

Just as the girl turns to retreat back to the house is when Marie finally makes herself know. “So I take it your aunties don’t know you have a secret twin?” She asks coyly, stepping forward out of the shadows.

Sabrina jumps out of her skin and curses under her breath. “Hi, Marie.” She stutters, turning to face her.

“Salut Sabrina” Marie replies humorously, waving her hand in mock greeting. “Mind filling me in?” She asks, walking up beside the girl and bumping her shoulder with her own playfully.

“I may have played with some time magic that allows me to be both here and in hell all at once.” Sabrina admits truthfully, no point in hiding it now. “I have it completely under control and only even see my double when one of us needs something important. Ambrose knows and is keeping an eye on me. Please don’t tell anyone, especially my aunties.” She pleads.

“I will not invade family matters that do not involve me.” Marie reaffirms. “But it does beg the question, if you have it so well under control, why hide it from them at all?” She asks knowingly.

Sabrina sighs “Because I know how they will react. Particularly aunt Zee. She will be angry with me for messing with time, even though it's dangerous. But more importantly, my aunties believe that I’ve chosen them and the rest of the family and coven over the throne of hell. Which I have. But knowing there is another me out there living out my power trip fantasies will make them think that I haven’t really chosen them at all.” She explains sorrowfully.

Marie nods, understanding. “Zelda does tend to think she is expendable even though she’s not.”

“Most definitely not!” Sabrina affirms. “She does everything for us. I don’t want to make her feel like she doesn’t matter to me. I’ve done enough of that already.” Sabrina didn’t know why she was being so open and honest with Marie, more so then she’s been with anyone these days. Maybe it’s the woman’s soothing and welcoming demeanor, or the way she speaks to Sabrina as a pear rather than a niece or student or daughter.

Marie presses a reassuring hand to the center of the girl’s back “Come now, I won’t share your secret, but I encourage you to at least think about telling the truth. You will need your family in the battles to come, and they can’t be everything they need to be for you if they don’t know what’s going on. Your aunt Zelda is a strong woman she can take it. For now though, let’s focus on one thing at a time. You have something to ask of her, no?”

Zelda…

Zelda sat at the dinner table, book in hand, waiting for her family to assemble for dinner. With everyone scattered about the house, she found herself sitting alone. Making the best of her time, she continued to study even at the dinner table.

Hilda entered first, carrying several large serving platters and bowls, no doubt containing the family meal. “Put your book away Zeldes, everyone else should be here any minute now.” She nagged in her usual chipper tone. Even more peppy then usual on account of the fact that her finance would be joining them tonight.

Zelda gestured to the empty dining room “Well no ones here yet are they?” She asks sarcastically.

“Oh aren't they?” She hears a familiar smooth voice behind her, and glances over her shoulder to see both Marie and Sabrina enter the room and both take seats at the table. Marie makes herself comfortable right next to Zelda “Put your book away, mon amour. It's hardly polite at the dinner table, no?” She teasingly echos Hilda’s words, giving the matriarch a knowing smirk.

Zelda rolled her eyes at the cattiness and closed her book silently setting it aside. Just then Ambrose entered taking his usual seat right as the doorbell chimed signaling the arrival of Dr. C. “I’ll get it.” Hilda singsonged as she sprung to the entryway.

Once everyone was settled, the Spellman dining table was fuller than Zelda had ever seen it. With two new additions and all fore of the originals together at once. She would be lying if she said her heart hadn’t felt a little lighter that night. Despite her icy demeanor and sharp tong, at her core Zelda really was a family woman. It was good to see Ambrose and Sabrina laughing again. Hilda could hardly keep her giddy smile at bay through the whole meal, and Marie’s hand absentmindedly resting on her thigh under the table was a welcome gesture.

Once everyone had their fill, they slowly began to trickle out of the dining room. Hilda and Dr. Cerberus said their goodnights and left to spend the night at his home. Ambrose excused himself to his studies. And now Zelda was left setting with Marie and Sabrina on either side of her. 

“So aunt Z.” Sabrina stars, breaking the comfortable silence “now that the others are gone there’s something I need to ask you.”

“What is it Sabrina” Zelda inquiries, leaning back in her seat and lighting a cigarette.

“I know someone who really needs a midwife, and was wondering if they could stay here for a while. They are feeling ill.” Sabrina elaborates.

“And who would you know that needs a midwife?” Zelda asks in disbelief. “Not one of your little mortal friends I hope.”

“Oh heaven no!” Sabrina shakes her head vigorously. “No, it's um-” She pauses “Lilith actually.”

“Lilith?!?” Zelda’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. “And how would you know that?” She asks, shoulders tensing. She feels Marie rest a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“Because she came to me to ask me for help” Sabrina answers quickly, only partially lying. “I don’t know the details, just that she’s pregnant with Lucifer’s baby, is sick, and need’s a safe place to stay and your expertise.” She went on.

“The baby is Lucifer's?” Zelda asks. She fidgets in her seat, guilt suddenly rushing through her. Flashing memories of Faustus taking advantage of her while she was under the caligari spell race before her eyes. “Has-” she starts and stops “Did he-?” She cuts herself off again, leaving the question open ended.

“I don’t know.” Sabrina answers honestly, looking down at her lap.

Zelda was suddenly finding it harder to breath. Her joints tensed up even more, and her mind swims. “Have-” She stumbles again before clearing her throat and speaking more clearly “Have Lilith come here with anything she might need to be comfortable, she can have the spare bedroom that Hilda used before moving in with Dr. Cerberus.” With that she rises from her seat and retreats to her bedroom before Sabrina has a chance to respond.

Lilith…

It took Lilith little to no time at all to gather her things and be ready to leave, as she didn’t have very many belongings of her own. As Mary she had collected a small wardrobe of clothes, make up, and hair and skin care products. In hell she also has her own furnished bedroom and bathroom, but other than that she really didn’t have much to truly call her’s. So now she stands before the Spellman mortuary with one leather briefcase full of maternity clothes and bathroom essentials, hell bound Sabrina seeing her off.

“Alright, this is as far as I go. Wouldn’t want to break time and space. My double and aunties should be waiting for you inside.” Sabrina instructs.

Lilith sighs, unsure of how to feel about her current situation. “And what will you be doing in Hell?” she changes the subject.

“Trying to undo Lucifer’s bad leadership and starting my reform, like I originally planned.” Sabrina shrugs “I hope you get well.” She adds honestly. “It would suck to be stuck with Lucy down there all by self.” She jokes, hoping to lighten the mood.

Lilith genuinely laughs “Lucy?” she questions, raising an eyebrow. To which Sabrina only shrugs again, vanishing in a gust of wind.

Lilith took a deep breath and finally crossed the treeline into the front yard of the Spellman home and walked the stone path to the front porch. Earthbound Sabrina, knowing precisely when Lilith would arrive, swings the door open for her just as she ascends the porch steps. “I can’t get rid of you, huh?” She asks sarcastically. 

“Hush!” Sabrina puts her finger to her lips “Not so loud with that, alright?” She requests, thankful that her aunts are out of earshot in the sitting room. 

Lilith chuckles and enters the home. Not much had changed since her last visit, but she did notice trace amounts of an unfamiliar magic lingering in the air as well as a slightly spicy scent that she didn’t recognize either. She wondered who else had been spending time with the Spellman’s but chose not to ask, as it wasn’t really her business.

She followed Sabrina into the setting room where she was greeted by the Spellman sisters. Hilda, who had always seemed to dislike her deep down but never showed it, now sported a sympathetic look on her face instead of her usual sickly sweet smile. And Zelda who was much more outward with her disapproval, now seemed to welcome her. Lilith hated it. Why now? Why couldn’t they have welcomed her sooner? Not to mention their sappy faces made her feel weak. How pitiful she must be, that these to mere witches pitied her. How pathetic must she be to need help from Sabrina. She suddenly wanted the earth to swallow her and sent her somewhere lower than hell, where she would be the only resident.

“Welcome Lilith.” Zelda says simply, taking a drag of her cigarette. “Come set.” She gestures to the sofa across from her. “Sabrina could you please take her things up to the guest room for me?” she asks. Sabrina complies, offering her hand for Lilith to place her briefcase handle into. Once Lilith hands her things over the girl heads upstairs. Left with nothing else to do, Lilith sets.

“How are you feeling physically right now?” Zelda asks. “Please, answer honestly.”

“The same as I have been for the past seven months. Queasy and dizzy with a pain in my stomach that hasn’t subsided since it began.” Lilith responds.

Zelda hums in understanding “That is troubling. Has anything else been happening I should know about?”

“I’ve been vomiting often, and laity there has been blood in it.” Lilith answers, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

Zelda nods “Bleeding from vomiting can occur. It’s usually caused by tearing of the esophagus from the force of previous occurrences. It doesn’t surprise me, given the frequency you’ve been throwing up and for how long it’s been going on.”

“Hilda, prepare a tissue repairing potion, you know the one.” She orders. Hilda is off to the kitchen in seconds. “That will help heal the damaged esophagus. But that doesn’t explain why your morning sickness has been so severe. Lets move you up stairs where you can lay down.” She addresses Lilith, gesturing for her to stand.

Lilith complies and follows the matriarch up the stairs to the guest room. It’s a small and simple room, with decor much like the rest of the home. Lilith lays in the bed per Zelda’s instructions. The witch in question bunches up her ginger hair and throws it into a ponytail before discarding her blazer and rolling up her blouse sleeves. “There is a spell I’d like to cast on you if it's alright?” She asks “It's just a simple foresight spell that will allow me to see what’s going on internally, Much like an ultrasound.” she elaborates.

Lilith nods, what else is she to do? So Zelda sets to work. She lights some candles and arranges them on various tables and shelves around the bed. Standing at the bedside now, she whispers a few chants under her breath and waves her hand over Lilith's body for a moment. When the chanting is over, she gently lays her hand on Lilith’s stomach and closes her eyes.

The room is quiet for several minutes. Zelda says nothing as she assesses the problem. Lilith starts to fear the worst. Zelda begins moving her hand across the surface of her stomach, as if she’s searching for something. Finally she opens her eyes and removes her hand. “Oddly enough both you and the baby seem healthy.” she admits. “That’s just what I could see with my naked eye though. It’s possible your problem is an unseen one, such as a virus. For now though let's focus on what we know we can fix and then I can do some more testing to get to the bottom of all this. It is entirely possible that nothing is wrong. Some women have morning sickness though their whole pregnancy, although most end by the second trimester. Regardless, keeping you here where we can both keep an eye on things, as well as offer you ways to make the pregnancy more comfortable is a good idea.” She explains.

Lilith nods along almost feeling as though she’s at a mortal clinic with the way her host is taking. The only thing keeping her grounded in the moment is the soft candle light still present in the room. Much more pleasant than the harsh lights of an actual hospital.

“I’m going to go check to see if Hilda is finished with that potion yet. Do make yourself comfortable, I should be right back.” Zelda goes to leave the room, turns her back and walks toward the door. But she pauses, looks as though she want’s to say more, but doesn’t.

So Lilith does instead. “Why are you helping me? Why now?” she asks.

Zelda stays silent for a moment, mulling over the question before answering. “Because I should have a long time ago.” Stats simply, her back still turned. And with that she exits the room, leaving Lilith to her devices.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Night's Sleep

Lilith…

The days to come would be filled with various potions, tests, and comfort spells that wouldn’t actually do much comforting. Although Lilith did have to admit that staying with the Spellmans was proving to be preferable to staying in hell. Here she could at least go outside and see the sun, or rest in bed without much of anything being expected of her if she wasn’t feeling well. The company was arguably much better as well, although that’s not a very high bar. After getting a read on Lilith, Hilda had dropped her overly sensitive act and went back to her usual sickly sweet teasing. Zelda was actually proving to be a very helpful midwife, and an excellent chess opponent when Lilith is able to pull her away from her work. She and earthly Sabina don’t talk much, but when they do it’s always oddly pleasant. They have a sort of sarcastic understanding of each other, pushing each other’s buttons at all avenues to do so.

The Spellmans themselves aren't the only ones to come and go from the home either. Hilda was engaged apparently, to some incubus. And there was another, a Vodou priestess with a lovely accent and gorgeous facial features. Lilith would be lying if she said she didn’t catch herself staring at least a few times. Marie was her name, and she seemed to be close with Zelda but the two hadn’t disclosed to her how close they actually were. She didn’t ask, it wasn’t her place after all. The woman had been rather kind to Lilith both upon first meeting her and during interactions there after. 

Being away from hell really was proving to be what was best for Lilith’s heath. She noticed that she was not emptying her stomach as frequently these days, and the bleeding has stopped all together. Maybe she would come out of this pregnancy alive after all. The only problem now was figuring out how she would survive afterwards. Having such things on her mind as she fell asleep would prove to be a mistake. As nightmares of what Satan would do to her once the baby is born plaguing her dreams, she tries desperately to fend him off but knows she is failing. What she didn’t know was that thrashing and crying out would wake her midwife in the next room.

Zelda…

Thinking something must be medically wrong, Zelda rushes to Lilith’s bedside only to find her in the throes of what looks to be a particularly unpleasant nightmare. She sympathizes with such a predicament, being no stranger to night terrors herself. She wonders if Lilith would want to be woken or if she would prefer to be saved the embarrassment and left alone. She considers leaving and pretending nothing has happened, but decides against it when Lilith’s turning and thrashing threatens to cause harm to the baby.

“Lilith.” She calls out quietly, gently shaking the woman’s shoulder. “Lilith.” She repeats a little louder when her first attempt goes unnoticed. After a slightly more forceful nudge Lilith finally jolts awake startled. 

“No!” The frazzled woman shouts desperately, before taking in her surroundings and realizing her attacker was not actually present. Putting a hand to her chest she tries to calm her racing heart and gasping breath to no avail.

Zelda stands awkwardly, unsure what to do. She feels for Lilith, wants to help, but is unsure how. Hilda was always the one to calm Zelda in times like this, she had no idea how to go about doing such a thing for someone else. For a moment she considered leaving to go wake Hilda and ask her to help, but knows that Lilith shouldn’t be left alone in such a state, especially while pregnant. So instead she simply asks herself what Hilda would do in such a situation.

Setting down on the bed facing Lilith, she holds out her hand for the woman to take. She waits for Lilith to take the offered hand, not wanting to touch her without permission and startle her further. Curiously Lilith does take her hand, unsure of what will happen but in need of something to. Taking Lilith’s hand, Zelda presses it to her chest, just above her heart. “Breath with me. Match my breathing. Ready?” Lilith nods. “In” Zelda takes a deep breath in, which Lilith can feel taking place under her palm.

Lilith mimics the action as instructed, taking a similar but shaky breath. “Out.” Zelda blows the held breath from her lungs and Lilith follows. “Again” She instructs and repeats the process. Lilith continues to match her breathing and soon her own is regulated and smooth, her heartbeat follows suit. She hadn’t realized it, but during the breathing exercise silent tears had begun to fall from her eyes.

Once Zelda is confident that Lilith’s breathing is under control, she lets go of her hand. With a flick of her wrist a glass from the kitchen appears in her hand filled with water. “Now drink this slowly. The whole glass. You worked up a sweat in your sleep and now you and the baby need hydration.” She tells her. She’s trying to be comforting and soft like her sister, but it comes out stilted and sounds more like she’s instructing a class of students at the academy. She’s more out of her element than she originally thought.

Lilith complies, taking a slow but long sip from the glass and setting it aside on the end table. Wiping the tears from her face, she clears her throat and finally speaks in a horse, hushed tone. “Thank you. No ones ever done that for me before.” She admits.

“It’s nothing. Just doing my job, keeping you and baby healthy.” Zelda waves her off modestly, unwilling to admit that she was just as nervous as Lilith was in that moment. “Now I get the feeling you probably don’t want to talk about what was haunting your sleep?” She asks. Lilith shakes her head and confirms her assumption. Zelda nods. “I thought not. Is there anything you need while i'm here, though? Anything else I can do?” She offers.

Lilith’s heart rate picks back up just a bit in slight panic at the idea of being alone in the room once more. She searches her brain for anything that would make Zelda stay, any little favor she could have her do to prolong her time here. She finds nothing, so instead she shakes her head. “Not really, no. But-” She cuts herself off. Zelda is a good midwife, and has been kind to her so far, but when does her kindness run out? How much can Lilith ask of her before it’s asking too much? Is it too presumptuous to ask the high priestess to stay with her until she falls asleep like some distressed child? Does Lilith even want to stoop herself to such a low?

Zelda waits patiently to hear what she has to say, but when no words come she makes her own call. “Perhaps being alone isn’t a good idea right now. Your breathing seems to be getting irregular again.” She observes.

She’s right, Lilith realizes. Asking herself all those intrusive questions has inadvertently brought her back into a frenzy. Not as severe as before, but stressed nonetheless. “I suppose you’re right.” She admits quietly, taking it upon herself to do the breathing exercise on her own this time to even her own breathing.

Zelda nods, satisfied with the agreement. Circling to the other side of the bed, she sets back with her back rested on the headboard and kicks her legs up onto the bed to sit beside Lilith as opposed to in front of her. Lilith follows, resting her own back on the headboard as well. An awkward silence befalls the two as neither knows what to say next.

Desperate to break the silence with something, anything, Lilith finally cracks and asks about Marie. “You and the Vodou priestess, are you-?” She trails off.

Zelda scrunches her face. “What brought that on?” She asks

Lilith shrugs “Just curious. I needed something to talk about, It’s too quiet in here.” She elaborate.

Zelda hums in understanding “I’m not sure exactly what we are.” she admits honestly. “I know I like having her around.”

Lilith nods in agreement “She’s pretty.” She confirms.

Zelda chuckles “Yes, vary, but more than just that, she’s soothing. She makes me feel like I deserve to be happy.” She doesn’t know why but talking to Lilith is proving to be just as easy as talking to Marie.

“She soothes you?” Lilith asks with a smirk “Like you just soothed me?” She adds without thinking.

Zelda poses, not expecting that. “I suppose, sometimes.” She confirms simply, and doesn’t say more.

Lilith goes quiet as well, regretting her words as they have made things awkward again. After another moment of uncomfortable silence, she yawns feeling her lack of sleep catching up to her. “Maybe you should try to get some sleep.” Zelda suggests and for a moment Lilith is afraid she will leave, but she makes no move to do so. Complying, Lilith scoots down the bed to lie down again.

Zelda magics herself a book to read and settles in to wait for Lilith to fall asleep. Grateful for the company Lilith relaxes and lets sleep overtake her.

Marie…

This is how Marie finds Zelda the next morning. Having come to the house early to walk to the academy with her per their routine, she finds Zelda asleep in the guest bedroom where Lilith is staying. She’s still leaned back on the headboard almost in a setting position, book resting limp in her lap still open. Lilith was fast asleep as well, curled into the other woman’s side. Her arm slung across her waist, her head of wild hair almost resting in her lap.

Marie almost gushes at the sweet scene. Leaning against the door frame, she considers leaving the two to get more sleep, but ultimately decides against it when she realizes that Zelda would not want to miss a day of teaching. Pushing off the door frame, she approaches Zelda’s side of the bed and leans over to tuck a lock of strawberry hair behind her ear.

In doing so, she unintentionally wakes Lilith instead. After spending almost all of history sleeping next to Lucifer, Lilith has learned to be a light sleeper. She jolts slightly in surprise, but relaxes again when she sees who it is. “So sorry, Madam. Didn’t mean to wake or startle you.” Marie apologies. She had begun the habit of referring to Lilith as ‘Madam’ as both a term of respect and endearment. Lilith pretended not to notice whenever she did it, but was secretly flattered.

Suddenly aware of her own proximity to Zelda, Lilith moves away. “No it’s alright, I'm sorry.” She deflects.

“Whatever for?” Marie asks.

“Well I-” Lilith stammers “I just assumed-” She continues to stumble.

“You assumed I would disapprove of Zelda sharing her personal space with another?” Marie questions. Lilith only nods “I do not own her, she is free to share her space with whomever she wishes. Moreover, as far as I could tell, there was nothing suggestive about your positions. It was rather sweet actually. I’m glad Zelda could feel comfortable enough to rest with you like this. She needs more people like that in her life.” Marie explains.

Lilith is stunned into silence. How can such a calm and understanding person exist. Zelda is lucky, and well so is Marie for that matter. Lilith didn’t know what she would have done last night if not for the woman beside her.

Marie turns her attention back to the woman in question and begins to wake her gently, taking extra care to do so slowly and lovingly with quiet whispers of “lève-toi et brille, ma chérie.” and “Le soleil est levé et il pâlit en comparaison de toi.”. Lilith watches on in amazement. The only person she’s ever seen be so tender and soft before was Adam.

Zelda’s eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees Marie. Stretching and popping her back, she nicks her eyebrows together in discomfort, having slept against the headboard. Lilith is suddenly struck with guilt at having ruined the woman’s good night sleep.

Suddenly realizing where she is Zelda sits up fully. “Marie.” She fidgets nervously. “I-” She cuts herself off.

“It’s alright, Mon Amour. You’ve done nothing in need of explanation.” Marie reassures her. “I just thought you would want to come to the academy with me. Classes will start in a few hours.”

Zelda relaxes again. “Oh, yes of course. Give me a moment to get ready and I’ll be down in a bit.”

Marie nods “Of course. Take your time.” She smiles and gives her a chaste peck on the lips before excusing herself from the room to wait down stairs.

Zelda sighs, but Lilith is unsure if it’s one of contentment or relief. “Good morning” she offers awkwardly.

Lilith can only laugh. “Good morning to you as well.” She says. “She’s a catch!” She gestures to the door where Marie had made her exit.

Zelda breaths a chuckle. “I know. What’s she doing with me?” She asks in disbelief.

“Hey! You’re a catch too” Lilith accuses, to which Zelda scoffs. “Oh don’t give me that.” Lilith sits up “You’re powerful, beautiful, kind. Don’t be such a self depreciative downer.” She scolds. “It doesn’t suit you, where’s all the bravado you had when you first became high priestess?” she asks getting out of bed to walk over to her dresser.

“It’s been drained out of me by Satan, pagans, my ex-husband, and whatever dark omen is hanging over the coven now.” Zelda points out, exasperated.

“Oh please, it takes more than that to tear down a powerful witch.” Lilith fires back “Go get ready to teach, I’ll be perfectly fine on my own now.” She waves Zelda off with a smirk.

Zelda chooses not to point out that Lilith should be taking a page from her own book here, and instead offers a “Alright, I’ll see you when I get home then.” As she waves back over her shoulder and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:
> 
> "lève-toi et brille, ma chérie.”  
> "Rise and shine, my darling."
> 
> "Le soleil est levé et il pâlit en comparaison de toi"  
> "The sun is up, and it pales in comparison to you."


End file.
